


The Only Opinion That Matters

by seariderfalcon



Category: Who's the Boss?
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-20
Updated: 2008-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seariderfalcon/pseuds/seariderfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the perspective of parents...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Opinion That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> A response to a challenge on the now-defunct wtb100 LJ comm to write a drabble from the prompt "Something Perfect."

His face scrunched in consternation. His hands squeezed into tight fists. He was not happy. A small grunt made it clear that he intended to vocalize this dissatisfaction soon.

In truth, he looked like a grumpy old man, even in calmer moments when he wasn't hungry, tired, or needing a diaper changed.

Like most babies, he wasn't that pretty.

They grinned. It didn't matter.

He had ten little fingers, ten little toes, a head of surprisingly thick, dark, downy hair, and clean bill of health. That was all they needed. As far as they were concerned, their baby was perfect.


End file.
